Chapter 17
This chapter was named ''A Very Slytherin Muggleborn - 2/2 ''and was the last part of a two part chapter series. Summary Things come to ahead for our intrepid band of amoral magical schoolgirls. They didn’t count on the potions master. You should always count on the potions master. Plot Hermione Granger and Daphne Greengrass trained their dueler's hello before being approached by Romulus Volf, an older member of the Slytherin house and leader of said house's Duelling Club. He tried to invite Hermione to join the club over another first year hopeful Theodore Nott, seeing she was better than him. In the end Volf agreed, that if they were to find a better dueler for the team, that Hermione would step down. During the talk with Volf, Harry sent a message via the lightning bolt ring to meet both girls. It was a surprise request because Harry didn't want to meet them for the first weeks at all, and he requested to meet them before the herbology houses. They both went to the meeting spot, but only found a message by him about wards at the third corridor, which let females through. Later on at the Herbology lesson, Hermione tried to sit together the Ravenclaw muggleborn Sophie Roper. The other pureblood witches on the table questioned her motivations and in the end Roper also accused Hermione to not to help Harry, who helped her on the train. She made Hermione nearly crying because she didn't know what to answer, before Harry joined in and diffused the situation. After that the potions class with Prof. Snape started where Snape bombarded Hermione with potion related questions, before resorting to use a Legilimency probe, which Hermione firmly rebuffed. It made Snape angry and he tried to get Hermione to the headmaster, but she declined because she has written instructions which disallow the headmaster to meet Hermione in any capacity. Snape then ousted Hermione as a muggleborn and tried again to make Lord Slytherin look bad. But Daphne spoke up and explained, that Lord Slytherin could reassign Snape from being head of the Slytherin house and even make him forbid to even set a food into the Slytherin dungeons. Snape then dismissed the class before going to the headmaster himself. Next morning people everywhere were talking about everything that happened in the potion's classroom just the other day. During the flying lessons with Madam Hooch Hermione meet two other muggleborns from Hufflepuff, Kevin Entwhistle and Justin Finch-Fletchley, who then asked about what Snape did. Hermione explained the mind reading and that most muggleborn know nothing about. After that Daphne and Hermione went to check the gender ward at the third floor corridor, and then going back. Due to Snape's performance the Slytherin was publicly in disarray in the great hall during lunch. Usually groups around Malfoy, son of the leader of the Dark, Greengrass, daughter of the leader of the Gray, the dueling club and quidditch club formed. Since Snape seemed to have lost prestige in their house, because he could be demoted any given moment, people were trying to found new political groups instead. Additionally Hermione's heritage being ousted so early, while being vassal to Lord Slytherin, made some Gray, formerly Dark students, question their choices. Dumbledore also realized, that if the Gray would fail, most would likely follow the Dark and thus he couldn't allow himself anymore to go actively against Lord Slytherin on a political level. Next were the defence against the dark arts lessons with Quirinius Quirrel, hosting Voldemort. First Harry used his brother John to undermine the Potter family yet again, this time in front of the muggleborn Dean Thomas, by saying his parents abandoned him. Due to Harry's interference so far as Lord Slytherin, the professor during the lessons did not undergo his stuttering performance and taught the class properly with perfect speech. He used the first lesson to show how dangerous mundane people with fire arms could be. After dinner Daphne as well as Hermione got warned by Tracey, that the house decided to punish both for doing the vassalage and hiding Hermione's heritage. They had some Gray allies at Slytherin, but most were in the other houses and couldn't help. Daphne sent a distress call to Harry and decided to meet the opposition head on, until Harry showed up. They were slowly went into their common room, before being surrounded by Dark wizards, lead by Volf. He lead a verbal attack first saying a mudblood wasn't allowed to act like a pureblood, and that no mudbloods in general were allowed in the Slytherin house. Daphne tried to defuse the situation by claiming he'd attack two Most Ancient and Noble houses. Vold then surprised her by claiming Lord Slytherin is just a myth and not a real person, before the fighting between Volf with his two friends and the three first years started. Daphne and Hermione held on pretty long, even showcased their wandless magic, before Harry as Lord Slytherin had step in, radiating anger and magic. He held the magic for more than a minute, showing everyone that he is insanely strong and demanded satisfaction for the actions Volf took. Volf did argument, that he would not have caused permanent harm to any of them, and Harry agreed to retaliate with magic in a duel, which would also cause no permanent harm. Thus a duel between the three attackers and Harry started, where Harry deliberately used transfigured stone snakes to stop his enemies pretty quickly. At the end he launched a very strong legilimency attack on Volf for several minutes, just to punish him. He asked at the end, if anyone would attack members of his house again and Volf stated shakily no, before defending Hermione's vassalage in front of the whole Slytherin house. He also publicly threatened all older gray students parents, because their son's and daughter's did not try to stop the deliberate attack on one of their political house members. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power